Returning Home
by Nicluv1787
Summary: After six years away Kohaku returns to his sisters village and finds there is more about life he can learn when he runs into Rin once again. ONESHOT


Title: Returning Home

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: T

Genre: Romance

CU/AU: CU

Prompt: Favorite Pairing

Characters: Kohaku & Rin

Words:

Summary: Kohaku returns to the village.

Warnings: Waff

* * *

Kirrara touched down soundlessly. Kohaku slid off her back gracefully before rubbing his sore muscles; it'd been a long flight. Kirrara now in her untransformed state jumped onto Kohaku's shoulder. He looked around the village, it was just how he remembered it. How many years had it been since he'd been back here? It seemed like only yesterday he'd left the village his sister and her husband now called home to find himself. He'd spent the better part of six years training and becoming the demon slayer his father never thought he could be. And after this visit to Sango he'd been returning to the demon slaying village. He'd made some friends along his travels and he had plans to resurrect the old village. That's why he'd come back, to ask Sango to join him. He knew she had retired by now, and was more focused on her ever growing family, but it wouldn't feel right to not ask her.

Kohaku walked down the village road, nodding at a few familiar villagers along the way. He didn't notice the appreciative glances he got from some of the eligible woman of the village hungry to find a husband who would take them away from the small village life. Kirrara mewled softly, rubbing against his neck possessively, giving more than a few women a hard glare. She was over protective of Kohaku, he was her cub, and even Kirrara could see how he'd filled out in recent years. He'd grown a few feet, and was built with lean muscle, he'd even grown a small goatee not too unlike the one his father had once had. Kohaku was no longer the little boy who'd left the village, he was a man.

Not far from his sister's hut, a voice called out to Kohaku, a vaguely familiar voice.

He turned on his heel to see an attractive young woman with ebony hair running towards him.

"Kohaku!" She called merrily, her feet barely touching the ground as she headed towards him. Is that? It couldn't be. Upon reaching him the young woman threw her arms around his neck. "Kohaku you're back!" she stepped back, smiling brightly at him.

It took Kohaku a full minute to register who she was; he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rin?"

"You do remember me," She said happily. The years had been kind to Rin; the little girl of memory had been replaced by a willowy young woman, with curves in all the right places, and alluring brown eyes.

For a moment it was hard to find the right words, this was Rin, Sesshomaru's bright little companion. He was sure Sesshomaru would have come for her by now.

"Of course I do," he said finally.

Rin had an infectious smile, he'd forgotten how pretty she was, or maybe he'd never realized it until now.

"So what brings you back?"

She locked her brown eyes on him, and he had a hard time pulling his gaze away. As pretty as she may be, he was sure Sesshomaru had already staked his claim of her, and knowing Sesshomaru he had no desire to come between him and what he wanted.

"I'm here to see my sister. Actually I should head over there now, good seeing you Rin," With a backward wave he headed in the direction of Sango's hut.

He didn't see the crest fallen look on Rin's features as he walked away.

There had been a dramatic welcome when he turned up at Sango's home. The twins had been the first to spot him. Shouting for the whole village to hear, "Uncle Kohaku is here!"

Sango had rushed out the door the look on her face was that of relief and joy. He ran to her, more like a boy than the man he now was, then at the last minute he held back, and settled for a formal greeting. She exclaimed on how much he'd grown, and Miroku commented on his choice of facial hair. He took it all in stride then got down to business. He'd explained his plans to Sango who'd listened politely but as he'd expected she'd declined. Miroku and she were too settled here in the village. Kagome had returned from her land in the time he'd been gone and the four of them had created their own little tight nit group once again. He hadn't expected her to come with him; asking was partially just an excuse to see her.

Sango insisted he stay for dinner, and after dinner he found himself embroiled in a game of hide and seek with the twins, and Sango's son. It was late that night when he helped Sango put the children to bed.

"Thanks for that," she said looking down fondly at her sleeping children.

"I don't mind, an-ue, I'm sorry I haven't been back sooner."

Sango looked over at her brother, "I understand your reasoning, don't worry, but maybe now that you're starting to settle down, you can visit a bit more often?"

"Of course," He said with a tilt of his head.

Sango led him out into the main living area of the hut; Miroku had stepped out to give the siblings privacy.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Sango said taking a seat on the floor.

"Not long, I have a lot to do to get the village ready," he replied taking a seat beside her.

"You're not going to wait and at least say hi to everyone? I know quite a few people who'd be disappointed."

"I'll stop by Inuyasha and Kagome's."

"What about Rin?"

Her name seemed to hang on the air. He hadn't gotten her out of his head all afternoon despite his best efforts to forget about her.

"…I saw her this afternoon, on my way here," he said casually, unable to meet his sister's gaze.

"Oh?"

"She's grown quite a bit in the last few years."

"She has, and so have you," Sango replied with a knowing smile.

"Sesshomaru will be coming to take her soon?" he said as innocently as he could.

Sango shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Oh," his heart hammered in his chest, Sesshomaru wouldn't be coming back for her? The idea thrilled him and confused him all at the same time. "Well it's getting late. I think I'll go to bed. I have a long trip ahead of me tomorrow."

"Of course," Sango said with a half smile.

In the end he stayed a couple days longer, every time he tried to leave something stopped him. Either Miroku needed help exterminating a demon half a day away from the village. Or meeting Inuyasha and Kagome's growing brood of children. And the twins demanding he play with them more. On the fourth day he snuck off on his own, just him and Kirrara. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to leave until whatever everyone was plotting was over.

He walked a familiar path through the forest, one he'd frequented during his short stay in the village. He remembered walking along with Rin. She would run in front of him singing to herself as she collected wild flowers. He could almost imagine it.

He turned a corner and there she was. Reaching over in a field of flowers, her ebony hair shone in the early summer sunlight. She sang to herself under her breath. The sight of her nearly took his breath away. She was beautiful. Rin looked up at him and his heart stopped. He was beginning to wonder if this was all a dream. She ran up to him, her ever bright self.

"Kohaku, you haven't left yet?" She said sweetly, batting her long lashes at him.

He wondered why it was so hard to find words in front of her, he'd slayed hundreds of youkais and yet he was terrified of a young woman. He felt more an awkward boy, than a grown man.

"I had some things to do," he said dully.

"Well I'm glad, I was hoping to spend some time with you before you left," Rin titled her body towards him, just a breath away from pressing against him. He could feel the heat rising off her body.

"I don't know why, I'm not that interesting compared to Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku said, the words tumbling from his lips unbidden.

Rin didn't miss a beat, she merely smiled up at him, "Maybe, but I haven't been waiting six years for Lord Sesshomaru to return."

Like the fluttering of wings Rin leaned up, her lips ghosting over his for a moment, before pressing against them. Her body was slight but it seemed to be made for his arms. Before he knew it the moment was over. Rin pulled away, a look of both embarrassment and triumph, and with a quick turn of the heel she was gone.

Kohaku touched his lips; apparently there was more for him to learn about life than he thought.


End file.
